The Nanny
by TheDarkRoze
Summary: When Wally came to Happy Harbor she was looking for a start of a new life. What she did not expect was to be a nanny to a bunch of famous peoples kids. Only response was "... Huh... I didn't expect that..." AU Nanny/FemWally. Children/Young Justice. No powers, No pairings. Plain Craziness


Chapter 1

**The New Nanny**

When Wally came to Happy Harbor she was looking for a start of a new life. What she did not expect was to be a nanny to a bunch of famous peoples kids. Only response was "... Huh... I didn't expect that..." AU Nanny/FemWally. Children/Young Justice. No powers. Plain Craziness

_Hello this is my new fic Nanny. I had this idea after watching both The Nanny and Jessie. So I thought that this might be fun to right. I hope you all like it._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I am just a big fan.**

**BreaklineBreakline**

Wally stretched as she got out of her truck. 'well I finally made it. I should call Uncle Barry to let him know I arrived,' she thought as she headed inside the cafe she stopped at. She looked around the place it was small but cozy. Just about five people were inside. She headed to the front and ordered a coffee and headed back to her truck. She took a sip when she heard a shout. She turned to the direction of the shout. She saw three teenagers picking on two children.

Her eyes narrowed and headed over and shouted "What are you doing picking on children. What to weak and pathetic to fight someone your own size." The three teenagers turned and looked at her. " who are you calling weak and pathetic." the apparent 'leader' said taking a step forward glaring at the girl who just stared back with a who-do-you-think look on her face. She just smiled and said, "turn around and walk away. Trust me you don't want to pick a fight with me," she then smiled a more deadly and dangerous smile. " Unless you want to I don't mind beating a bit of sense in that thick head of yours,"

All three looked at each other before laughing. She sighed before setting her coffee on the ground before walking forward the bullies. Five minutes later bruised and humiliated the bullies ran away to get away from the girl who just beat them. She huffed and picked up her coffee. She turned around and looked at the two awestruck boys she just helped. They both looked to be eight years old.

One of them was a bleach blond boy with dark skin. His hair was a bit shaggy* and he had pale green eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a shark on it. Shorts that go to his knees. And a pair of sandals. The second boy had short black hair and blue eyes. He had a black shirt with a white wolf on it. He was wearing a dark blue jeans and black sneakers. They both seem familiar to her like she has seen them before but shook it off. " are you two all right. I do hope they didn't hurt you at all." she said looking for any injures. She sighed in relief when they didn't seem to be hurt in anyway.

"Well you two should head home in case those bumbling idiots come back," she said turning away and heading to her truck. "W-wait!," the blonde said running to his savior with the other boy not to far behind. She turned around and looked at the two boys that came running at her with a raised eyebrow. "Can you help us?" the blond asked stopping in front of her. "With what?" he pointed to the other boy and said, "we were looking for his dog when those bullies came and picked on us. Can you help us find him?" he asked. She just blinked in response before looking at the other boy who had a sad look on his face. "... I guess I could help. What are your names? Mines Wally," she asked as she looked at the two. " I am Kaldur and that's Conner." Kaldur said happy that she would help. She then looked surprised. 'now I know why these two look familiar Kaldur was adopted by Arthur Curry he is known for helping the ocean and discovering fish no one have ever seen. And Conner's father is from Daily Planet a reporter. I remember reading a few of his articles his name is Clark Kent. Kind of surprising to meet them here.' she thought to herself. " alright then what's his name?" she asked as they got walking. "His names Wolf..." Conner answered quietly. "That's an... interesting name. Where did you last see him?" " He ran somewhere down the street the last we saw him. He was chasing a cat and we couldn't keep up," Kaldur said. She nodded as they kept to their search. They searched for about a half hour before Wally sighed, "he could be anywhere by now. Why don't you head home he might be there," she said turning to look at the two boys. Conner immediately started protesting. "You don't know that. He could be lost o-or hurt. I-I can't just leave knowing he's out there." Conner's eyes started to tear up. Her face was soft and she scoped him in a big hug. "Dogs are smarter then most people think." when he blinked up at her she sighed and said, " I had a dog that ran away once. Me and my uncle searched everywhere for him. When we couldn't find him we headed home and right there on the porch he was just sitting there wagging his tail. Dogs do runaway, but if they love you enough they will always come back." she said stroking his hair and calming him down.

He sniffled before nodding but didn't let her go. "alright you two why don't I give you a ride home. Your parents must be worried about you," she took Kaldur's hand and Conner's and headed back to her truck.

**BreaklineBreakline**

After a ten minute ride. She finally arrived at the house. 'More like mansion,' Wally thought as she drove up a long driveway and to the mansion. It was three-story building and had a Gothic look to it. She pulled up to the front and got out with the other two right behind. Kaldur grabbed her hand and lead her inside. "We're back!" Conner shouted. There was running footsteps and a bunch of other kids appeared in front of them.

She looked around the group in front of her. There was an eight year old girl with red hair and reddish brown eyes. She had a few freckles on her face . She wore a green shirt and a jean skirt with knee high socks and brown shoes. Another girl that looked to be seven with long blonde hair in a ponytail and silver eyes. She had a white shirt and jeans on with a pair of sneakers. She had a unhappy look on her face when she saw her and had a bit of an attitude feel about her.

There was a ten year old boy with red hair a few shades darker then her own in a buzz cut hair and dark blue eyes. He had a red shirt with an arrow on it and wore dark jeans. He glared at her and crossed his arms. She had a feeling he was a troublesome boy. The last kid looked to be five years old with black hair and baby blue eyes. He wore a green hoodie and dark jeans with converses. She could tell he was mischievous just by looking at him. He was holding the older boys hand and was grinning at her. She recognize them immediately.

The oldest was Roy Harper adopted son of Oliver Queen. The second boy was Richard Grayson adopted son of Bruce Wayne. The blonde girl was Oliver Queens niece Artemis Crock. And the last girl was Megan Morse whose uncle was a famous psychiatrist. She was looking at all of them when she heard screaming and running. A woman came running carrying a bag. She took one look at the kids and screamed even louder and ran outside. Wally watched as she jumped into a car and drove breakneck speed away.

Wally just blinked and turned back at the kids who where now grinning wildly at her. "...Huh... I didn't expected that..." was all she said. "Who are you?" Richard said looking at the girl Kaldur and Conner brought with them. "this is Wally she saved us from a bunch of Bullies and she helped try to find Wolf." Kaldur said bringing her forward to his friends. "Where is Wolf?" asked Roy. "We didn't find him and Wally said he might be here," Conner said still sad he couldn't find his pet. "Why did you say that he might not come back at all!" Artemis said angry at her. " Hey watch what you say, something tells me that I will be right soon." Wally said looking calmly. "What makes you think tha-," Artemis started to say before she was interrupted by scratching from the front door.

Whining and some more scratching before a bark came from behind the door. Wally opened the door and a white blur ran past her and jumped onto Conner before liking his face. "Wolf!" Conner said happy to see his furry friend. "See I told you he would come home if he loved you. And he seems to really do," Wally said looking at the fluffy white puppy that was busy licking Conner's face as Conner hugged him. "How did you know that he would come home?"

Megan asked. " I am a psychic," "Really?" "No it was just a feeling I have. People always say that I have good instincts." Wally said with a cheeky grin on her face. "By the way were are your parents or guardians?" "Their all away on business and left us with the nanny who you just saw and Jack and Alfred who are the butlers." Richard said as he walked up to her. He looked her up and down before raising his arms in a pick-me-up fashion.

She lifted him up and set him on her hip. He wrapped his arms around her neck and smiled. " I like you. You should be our new nanny," she just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Your new nanny? But you don't know me. And judging from your old nannies reaction something tells me your a bunch of crazies..." she said as she gave him a poke in the side which made him giggle. He snuggled up to her and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "... nice eyes kid but I don't think your parents will hire someone they don't know." she said with a sigh as he looked sad at that.

Kaldur hugged her waist and looked at her with tears in his eyes, Conner looked like he wanted her to stay to. She could feel her heart break at the pitiful seen. "... fine only if all of your parents agree then I will be your nanny." the boys cheered up instantly. Roy came over and looked her up and before he grabbed her free hand and dragged her into a room nearby. The rest followed and Richard just sat on her hip looking like the happiest kid on earth. Wally let herself be dragged through the house before they stopped and entered a room that had about every gaming system ever. There was a TV that was as big as the wall. There were seven theater looking chairs in front of it. There was both X-box and X-box 360 and all three PlayStation. Any game system where all there.

" This is our entertainment room, we can wait here until Bruce comes back he should be back in an hour." Richard said getting comfy in her lap when she sat down. "so why do you all live here and not with your parents?" Wally said as she got herself comfy on the couch with Kaldur and Conner on each side of her. The girls sat at Kaldur's other side as Roy sat by Conner. "they all were always busy so they bought us this place so that we won't be lonely. They do visit us whenever they have a chance. We love it here." Wally gave them a soft and gentle smile. "So Dick when is Bruce getting here?" "Dick?" " It's a nickname for Richard. If you don't like it I won't call you that." "No I like it, I was getting tired of Richard anyway," he smiled as he snuggled closer.

"You seemed to have gotten attached yourself to her from just meeting her. You usually just plan a prank on them by now," a voice came from behind them. "Alfred!" Wally looked over to voice. She saw a older man wearing a Butlers outfit. She felt that this man is respected . "I see that all of you got rid of another nanny," "We didn't really like her anyway. But we want Wally to be our nanny now." Kaldur said clinging to Wally's arm. "We shall see what your parents say. Until then would anyone like a snack?"

**BreaklineBreakline**

Alfred smiled as he entered the room. After an hour the kids have fallen in love with Wally. Dick was still in Wally's lap sleeping. Roy and Kaldur on both sides of her playing a racing game that Wally was beating them at. Behind her Artemis was braiding her hair while Megan was painting her toenails. And Conner was cuddling at her side a few minutes away from sleeping. And wolf was curled near her feet. She seemed not bothered by them and seemed to enjoy being with them.

He cleared his throat to catch their attention. "Master Bruce has arrived and would like to meet you," Wally smiled and paused the game and gently nudged Conner who finally fell asleep. He woke with a start and looked around confused before yawning and snuggling back in Wally's side who only smiled in amusement. Dick snuggled closer and clutched her shirt as if sensing that she would be leaving. "It doesn't look like I'm moving any time soon, so if he wants to meet me he has to come here," she said rapping an arm around both of the sleeping boys.

He nodded and headed back the way he came. He came back with Bruce Wayne and he looks at her with a bit of surprise at the two sleeping boys. Shaking his head with a smile he headed over and smiled at her. "Hello Wally I hear that the children want you as their nanny. I have to say I am surprised that they even asked for one they usually try to stop me from giving them one." he looked at the girl that the children all seem to have grown attached to from being with her for only an hour. She had bright green eyes that seem to sparkle with laughter and mischief and freckles littered her nose. Her fiery red hair that was in a half finished braid went mid back in waves that slightly curled at the end. She had a body of a runner and tanned skin. She wore a black tank top, baggy dark blue jeans, a black belt, and worn out sneakers.

She gave him a cheeky smile "well I guess I just have that charm on people. Have to say when I came to Happy Harbor I did not expect to find a bunch of famous children and them wanting me to be their nanny." He smiled at her and took a seat on an armchair. "I guess this is when the interrogation begins," she said wrapping an arm around Kaldur when he moved closer to her.

"Yes I'm afraid so, now then how old are you?" "Nineteen" "Where are you from?" "Central City" "That's pretty far away. What are you doing here?" "Some bad things happened and I'm looking for a fresh start... a better start I guess you could say..." the tone in her voice told him to leave it so he did... for now. "...So have you ever taken care of kids before?" "I used to babysit for my street and family friends. I've been doing it since I was thirteen." she smiled as she remembered all those kids that she used to watch. "do you have any hobbies or things your interested in?" " I like science, I also like to cook and read." "well I have to say you are very interesting young women. But my last question is... do you even want the job?"

She blinked at him before looking at all of the kids looking at her with hopeful faces (the ones that are awake anyway). Even wolf was giving her puppy dog eyes. She smiled and looked at him with a sincere face and you could tell she was telling the truth at what she said. "I do."

**BreaklineBreakline**

**Roze: **I hope that you enjoy this it was an idea of mine for a while

**Wally:** Why am I a girl again and why is everyone a kid

**Roze:**Cuz I wanted to so nyah anyway read and review and tell me what you think


End file.
